<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[苍霸]殊途 0-7 by wanjian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229580">[苍霸]殊途 0-7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian'>wanjian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jx3, 苍霸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>苍云/霸刀</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[苍霸]殊途 0-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>
三日前，大雪压境，遮天蔽日。<br/>
燕帅担忧运送粮草兵器的霸刀子弟路遇雪崩，雪稍小即派出四人小队前往接应。安好，一同归返，有事，援助也算及时。<br/>
雪深半尺，狂风刮人，快马如立钢针，行不成直。平日不过半个时辰的脚程，生生耗费了一个时辰有余。<br/>
燕行止未着盔甲，单戴凌绝护目防雪盲，不敢给胯下良驹再添负担。<br/>
他呵出一团白气，换手握住缰绳。破晓出发，策马半日，关节已不可屈伸，垂下的右手依然保持握绳的姿势。<br/>
又走了三里路，终汇合。此时距离太原已五百里开外，距离雁门却不过百里。若非运送粮草的马匹折损于半路，早该抵达雁门。<br/>
临时驻扎的霸刀一行人原本情绪还算平稳，看见策马的四人反而流露出一丝惊慌。<br/>
领头的雪河甚至来不及自报名姓，起身就是一句，“师弟驭最后一匹马前往雁门，说要带十几匹马回来拖运货物。现下你们不过四人四马，莫非仍未收到口信？”<br/>
“请问阁下师弟何时启程？”<br/>
“一日之前。”<br/>
两个领头的对视片刻，都明白了对方的意思。<br/>
一日不可能还到不了雁门，恐怕是迷路了。塞北之广阔，一旦偏离正道丢失其标，凶多吉少。<br/>
“卸掉一车货物，载人。你们先回雁门歇息，我去找人，”继而转头吩咐手下，“你们领人回去，再带人过来搬运货物。我三日内自会回去。”<br/>
霸刀拱手，“请尽力。”<br/>
燕行止双手置于胸前，抱不成拳，只得点头，“必当尽力”。<br/>
茫茫百里。于其他人而言，这是片悄无声息埋葬生灵的死亡之地。而燕行止穿行其间，有如虎归山林，鹰掠长空。如果三天内他不能把人带回来，换任何一个人来，也不能。<br/>
第一日，无果。<br/>
第二日，行至冰湖，燕行止系马，只身踏上冰面。时值初冬，冰面不稳，若策马奔腾于上，怕是人马一并摔进湖内。但愿……<br/>
还没但愿出一个所以然，湖内的一个黑影就狠狠拽住了燕行止的心脏。他俯身拨开新雪，辨认出马的轮廓，以及一道八丈长的裂痕。<br/>
坠冰的一刹冷水浇顶，手扣冰面只能把冰窟窿再掰大几分。倘若三分钟挣扎不出，以热量的散失速度，恐怕已经失去意识封存于底。<br/>
想来马背上的人也是反应迅速，轻功了得，硬是用十成的内力跃上湖面，踏风疾走。<br/>
但凡有常识的人也不会在无马的情况下湿衣行走。他一定就在附近背风的洞穴休整。<br/>
沿着裂痕的方向直走，竟然先看见一把傲霜刀立于穴口。尽管太原至雁门一带鲜有外敌干扰，但习武之人不可能离刀。<br/>
又见这洞穴与地面几乎垂直。<br/>
这怕是憋着一口气轻功至湖边，一脱力，直接踩空……滚下去的。<br/>
燕行止摸不清洞窟深浅，又不敢直接往里丢火折子。敲刀也无人回应。<br/>
他啧了一声，跳了进去。<br/>
接连两个小轻功，总算触底。来不及思虑这个洞穴由何而来。他点燃了一个火折。<br/>
！<br/>
征愣片刻，燕行止已无意识得屏住呼吸，他移开视线，脚边都是长短不一的藤蔓残骸。看来挂着的人也是拼尽功夫挣扎了好一会。没有刀刃，能徒手劈出这一地狼藉，也是个脾气烈的。<br/>
寻常人看见此景必要息声凝气绕道而行，哪敢踏前一步，搭上自己的性命，去救这生死不明的人。<br/>
寻常人也断不会强抗骤风，踏破雪原百里，冒着马死人凉的风险，去找个生机渺茫的人。<br/>
管他是人是尸，今天，他燕行止就要带走！<br/>
陌刀斩开藤蔓，他搂住人腰身，刚要借力攀爬，刀抵住的穴壁却非厚实的雪土，雪抖落几分，竟是呈现条状，最表层的一条藤蔓已是缠上了刀刃。他挥了几下没甩开这麻烦，用力往地上砸，仿佛水中打物，力道均被分散，只留下不痛不痒的一声“咚”，而藤蔓还挂在刀上，更多的藤蔓慢慢汇集过来。<br/>
也难怪这倒霉孩子栽了。<br/>
燕行止施展内力震碎掉最近的几条烦人精。朝着最粗壮的主干破开一个口子，毫不犹豫得拾起火折掷入其中。<br/>
电光火石间，所有藤蔓都跟疯了一般往上伸展，而燕行止早有所准备，随势带人出了洞穴。<br/>
想探鼻息，奈何手冷到麻木，干脆捏住怀中人的鼻翼，逼得昏迷之人也无意识张嘴换气。<br/>
还活着。<br/>
得到这个结论的燕行止当即脱下衣物给人拢住，策马回关。<br/>
柳时君睁眼看到的就是这么个景象。<br/>
自己被一个光着膀子的人横抱在怀，护目镜下的睫毛都带了几点霜雪的飞白，曲线凛冽的下巴往上，是冻得发紫的唇瓣。<br/>
没来由得，竟是止不住得掉眼泪。是愧，是羞，是对自己无能为力平添麻烦的愤怒，是晦气过头连遇险境的委屈。他自己也说不出是因为什么，而第一滴泪擦过自己脸颊时，更是出离得加剧了所有情绪，他实在瞧不起自己就这么哭了，明明知道哭没有用。也不知道这个人注意到没有。<br/>
燕行止注意到人醒了，本要开口说些什么“撑住，还有三里路”云云的场面话。可怀里的人一哭，他僵愣几秒。左手抱人右手策马，实在腾不出手安慰，又清楚自己不善言辞。于是连目光都没往下扫，当作无知无觉般继续赶路。由着他哭累了又睡回去。<br/>
回关时骏马终于支撑不住，高声嘶鸣，一对前蹄直直跪了下去。燕行止护住人，滚进了医帐。</p><p>1<br/>
刀鞘上的雕饰精巧而不造作。乍一看并不起眼，等回味出个所以然，更无人敢把目光停留其上。偶尔一两个胆大的，也只是用复杂的眼神，装作不经意的样子，匆忙瞥一眼佩刀者的面容。<br/>
柳时君全然没有作为焦点中心的自觉，懒洋洋得打了个哈欠。他别着这把刀，专挑人少偏僻的地方走，故意说话张扬行动嚣张，原以为能打好几场酣畅淋漓的恶战，没想到十几天来平静得如同退休。哦，也就前晚快进太原城时被一对人马拦了下。可那都是不上道的。他还没活动开筋骨，人就跑得差不多了。不知情的人路过怕是以为他才是那个劫车的。<br/>
他放弃了，不再对这群敢想不敢做的软柿子抱些不切实际的希望。总之再混半个月就算任务完成，就当白捡的带薪休沐罢。亏得叶玄安排不出人手暗中护送，压根用不上。一想到盟里此时乱成一锅粥，自己却在这逍遥，柳时君心情又好了几分。<br/>
喂饱自己，天将黑不黑，惯例找个人少的巷子溜达。<br/>
来了。<br/>
距离拐角一步时，柳时君已握上傲霜刀。一截刀刃发出冷冷的光。<br/>
我倒要看看哪个不长眼的敢来招惹本大……<br/>
他被结结实实得按到了墙上。连带刀都收回进刀鞘。<br/>
这张脸，分明是！<br/>
换旁人这般推他，是要掉胳膊的。来人却是记不起他了，看不出有何表情，跟军队押人例行公事一样，扫了柳时君一眼，直接就上手拿他腰间的佩刀。周身透露出的理所当然，仿佛自己不过是在回收赃物。<br/>
柳时君眼神一暗，压住佩刀不让取。<br/>
别说，这一身凌绝盔甲，倒是衬他……<br/>
“这把刀，不是你能随便配着……”<br/>
类似的废话实在听过太多。柳时君皱眉，飞快得凑上去堵对方嘴。他既有锻刀的力道，又有出刀的速度。不用刀，更显风驰电掣雷霆万钧。<br/>
常人只会防柳时君杀人，哪能想到他会突然亲人。饶是燕行止也只关注他的手部动作，当真轻易得让他得手了。惊得后撤两步，头也不回得走了。<br/>
再见已是第二日正午。饭馆人并不少，吵吵闹闹得，柳时君一眼就看见靠窗坐着的燕行止。无他，论谁看见一群人有意识得避让出一排空桌，总要打量两眼避让的中心。<br/>
燕行止眺望着远处山景，面前摆得竟是清茶。一桌以外的人们喝酒吃肉，高声畅谈，他全然听不到的样子。<br/>
挨着他的三张桌子上虽然空无一物，椅子却是都被拉走拼桌。<br/>
“兄台，介意拼个桌吗？”<br/>
燕行止闻言回神，看了看周围的桌子，确实，还能坐的椅子只有他对面这一把。<br/>
“你……”他抬头和柳时君对上眼神，语气不自觉得停顿了下，“坐。”<br/>
柳时君大大咧咧得拿过他的茶壶，也给自己倒了一杯，“怎么，是要装作认不得我了？”<br/>
“我们见过？”燕行止又看向窗外，不看他。<br/>
柳时君飞快起身，要再亲他一口——但燕行止比他更快，直接把还没站直的人摁回椅子。<br/>
喧闹声降下去一会，又很快提回去原来的音量。也是，打柳时君进门，所有人都暗暗留意起他的动静，尽管燕行止没闹出声响，围观的人也情不自禁得代入柳时君的立场屏气。<br/>
他倒是不遗憾没亲到第二回，毕竟他也不觉得同样的伎俩能成功两回。第一回能得手纯粹就是抓到对面没防备。论速度，怕是不相上下。<br/>
“这不是记得吗？”柳时君笑笑，手上还捧着茶杯，未洒分毫。<br/>
燕行止也不多争辩，“你若还想走出太原城，就把刀给我。”<br/>
语气还是那种照本宣科官方办案的平铺直叙。让人琢磨不出这是威胁还是提醒。<br/>
柳时君笑意更浓，凑到他的耳旁，用仅能被他一人听到的音量，轻轻道，“你且告诉我所宿旅馆的房名，子时必当带刀赴约。”<br/>
他说得轻佻，仿佛在约哪家姑娘夜会，以至于燕行止蹭得站起来时，赶紧缩回脑袋掂起刀，生怕他要出手打人。燕行止却是放下茶钱，走了。<br/>
柳时君放下自己的茶杯，拿过燕行止的抿了一口，突然一阵后悔。他就不该把时间订到子时，六个时辰也太漫长了些。<br/>
等到弯月栖上柳时君躺着的枝头，已是他在心中第一千遍演算翻窗进去后的情景。良辰美景，他可不想和燕行止打成一团。伸了个懒腰，柳时君翻身下树，拾起酒坛豪饮一半，余下一半往自己胸口上倒去。<br/>
轻轻跃上二楼，推开窗户，柳时君见到的是裸着上身，刚从床上匆忙爬起，持盾的燕行止。不管能不能成，起码来这趟赚了。情难自已得吹了声口哨。<br/>
燕行止一顿，把刀也拾了起来。<br/>
“出去。”<br/>
柳时君置若罔闻，一屁股坐上窗台就要放脚进屋——如果不是有把陌刀抵着咽喉的话。<br/>
燕行止又重复了一遍，“出去。”<br/>
他就这么直直得和燕行止对视，“你要是现在赶我走，我就即刻策马出这太原城，从此低调行事，让你余生都寻不到这人这刀。”<br/>
僵持了好一会，柳时君都想再补充一句“马在楼下”时，燕行止先开口了，“你要同我做交易？”<br/>
柳时君内心一阵狂笑，他不信这酒气燕行止闻不到。美人夜半醉酒来他房间，能是来谈判的吗？但他还是控制住了表情，“你要我坐这里跟你谈条件？”<br/>
燕行止还是用同样淡漠的眼神省视他，仿佛在考量他话中有几分诚意。<br/>
刀一收，柳时君就利索得摸进屋，关窗不过半盏茶的时间，人已反客为主得占了床，还得意得拍了拍身边的位置，“坐，别站着讲”。<br/>
“说正事吧。”<br/>
“好，是爽快人！我也不弯弯绕绕，”柳时君直起身子，一笑，“你今晚若能把大爷我伺候快活，刀，给你也不是不成。”<br/>
又是一阵沉默。<br/>
“你就不怕我铐了你，逼问刀的下落？”柳时君的这番作为实在和自己跳入瓮内无异，人与窗户之间隔了个燕行止，不好突破，走正门，更是自取灭亡。动静一闹大，各路宵小都敢趁乱捞好处了。<br/>
被燕行止视为瓮中之鳖的人毫无惧色，竟是从衣襟中抽出短刀，掷于床上，“那我可太贴心了，都省得让你逼供。”<br/>
还是沉默。这怪不得燕行止，换谁被这一套秀下来，也只能无语凝噎。<br/>
“你又知我好男风？”<br/>
“巷口一遇，算我趁人不备，你惊诧之余不显反感。若你真接受不能，为何当时不打我。如果是反应不来，今日茶楼我二次挑衅——总没有借口了吧？”毕竟事先进行了内心彩排，柳时君可谓对答如流。末了，习惯性得讽刺一句，“莫不是——怂？”<br/>
燕行止突然笑了，可这人笑起来，虽然好看，却依然难辨情绪，柳时君甚至摸不准他是觉得自己的回答可笑，还是被一而再再而三的调侃逼得怒极反笑，亦或是他实在无话可说只能笑笑。一时间，柳时君的脑子里天人交战。<br/>
“你有几成把握我会同意这个交易？”这着实算不得交易的交易。<br/>
“三成。”<br/>
“这三成的自信有何凭借？”<br/>
“凭我好看。”柳时君咬牙切齿，“月色依人，美人醉卧，我看你是不举！”<br/>
燕行止似乎是习惯了这张嘴皮子吐出来的虎狼之词，回答不似之前每每遣词造句半柱香，“三成就敢深夜闯入室，莽夫！你可想过余下七成如何收场。”<br/>
“大不了同你在此一战解忧。”<br/>
看着逐步逼近的燕行止，柳时君后背已是冷汗涔涔。倒不是怕燕行止杀人，毕竟他图的不过是刀，长得也不像滥杀无辜的人，和自己顶多有些过节，万万不到要取人性命的程度。可一顿毒打是躲不过了，自己山庄的手艺自己再清楚不过，这一盾呼上来可太疼了。<br/>
柳时君摸着刀甚至开始想，自己奋起反抗必然会因为喝了酒落下风，那时怕是会被打得更狠。<br/>
燕行止左手持盾右手握刀，站在柳时君跟前，一刀插在床边。木板断裂声在寂静的暗夜中尤为清晰。<br/>
柳时君怀疑这一刀把地板捅了个对穿，明日楼下的小二抬头，看见天花板的刀刃，要吓出猪叫。他还一片混乱得想东想西，就被扣住下巴抬起头，燕行止摩挲着他的嘴唇，“倒是可以再自信一点，我看起码有……”<br/>
“有多少？”<br/>
“十成。”</p><p>2<br/>
“我一退再退，真当我没有脾气？”<br/>
“怎么，你要在床上和我算总账？”<br/>
“不用这个罚你。”<br/>
语毕，突然发力把人按倒在榻，碾上唇舌。柳时君却比他还急，吮上唇就探舌轻刮牙齿，又在上颚打了一个圈，还想往舌根深处勾去——舌头没伸到位，鼻尖倒是直直磕上燕行止的，歪头调整了一下姿势，才交缠上舌头。<br/>
察觉到身上人被这份猴急逗笑了，柳时君抬眼就是一瞪。殊不知这个眼神落到燕行止心里，就褪去了八分凛冽，平添了两分可爱。<br/>
酒味是熟悉的甘醇，厚重，后劲足，但又不同往日，几缕若有若无的清冽勾兑其中，有如泉水响叮咚。<br/>
燕行止皱眉，卷了又缠，几次柳时君想退开几厘换口气，他都压着人往前再抵几分。柳时君原本还略微抬头迎合他的亲吻，这一退一进下来，后脑勺就触了床，退无可退，干脆和他在口中以舌为械角力起来，大有一分高下的意思。<br/>
待燕行止慢半拍得反应过来，这份清冽的来源并非酒料，而是身下人时，才从尝改作吻，手也不自觉得探入人衣襟，一手掐住劲瘦的腰肢，一手摸上胸前。<br/>
柳时君刚拨开胸前作乱的手，就感觉到腰间的手往下一滑，竟大力搓揉起自己的臀瓣，惊得差点背过气去，抬脚就要踹人。<br/>
不抬还好，一抬，就被燕行止抓住空隙，膝盖卡进大腿内侧，整个人门户大张，蔚为不堪。更让人尴尬的是，身下的欲望已微微抬头，隔着亵裤一圈，就被逼出一声尖细的气音。<br/>
柳时君简直是惊慌失措得用手臂挡住脸。这里头，每一个反应单列出来都让人脸红，何况他们同时发生了。燕行止甚至没有刻意捉弄人，却是没两下就把自己搞到一塌糊涂。<br/>
太丢人了！太丢人了！<br/>
烈酒烫喉辣胃，却不曾攀上脑袋。此时，柳时君却感知到酒醉的一阵迷离飘摇，反倒是自己发热把酒气蒸上了脸。他只觉得额头，脸颊，嘴唇，耳背，后颈，连同所有燕行止触碰过的地方，没有一处不是热辣辣的。谈不上难受，但这种前所未有、奇异的失控感，让他整个身子都绷紧了。<br/>
燕行止也不是对身子的青涩毫无知觉，这让他更不解了。<br/>
“你一个霸刀，不好好锻刀习武，来太原……”燕行止想不出“开荤”有什么能上台面的措辞，“……散步？”<br/>
“你一个苍云，呃……”柳时君听出他话里的意思，只是大部分注意力都集中在下腹那只煽风点火的手上，呛人都找不着字句了，“不好好驻守边疆，来太原……啊！”<br/>
“逛，呜……逛窑子？”没剩几分清明的人，只感觉血液都倒流到某个不可言说的部位，想逃避触碰，又想被粗暴对待，让他登顶，让他释放。隔着裤子感觉并不真切，想……<br/>
还没想完就听见燕行止一板一眼得回答，连带手上的动作都慢了，“我尚未见过灼灼桃花红十里长安，盛夏清风拂湖边垂柳，莺舞鹤起，兔嬉鹿鸣。如何甘心把一生葬送在无休止的战事上。”<br/>
柳时君又吐出几个破碎的气音，自暴自弃得抿紧了嘴，不再接话。<br/>
燕行止也不恼，俯身含住一边耳垂，“让我看看你，”温热的气息擦过耳畔，引来一阵颤栗。扣住悄悄下滑试图抚弄身下欲望的手，十指交缠，又是一阵颤栗。<br/>
这下柳时君一手挡脸，另一手被扣在头顶，不可抒发的欲求在体内愈演愈烈。偏偏那人语气动作都温温柔柔，却是故意冷落他的前面，长指从铃口虚虚得摸下根部囊袋，划过会阴，停在后庭。不强行掰开他的手，却是要他自己把手放下的意思！<br/>
“我想看看你。”<br/>
早已发红的耳垂更是带上了几分湿润的艳色，连带听进的话都多了半点蛊惑人心的旖旎色彩。只是这话表面上是在与自己商量，实际上根本没给留选择权。而柳时君吃软不吃硬，就不可能顺他的意，把脸挡得更扎实了。<br/>
只是欲火不下，难受与时俱增，又越想越气，突然被插入一指时——发出了一声意料之外的啜泣。而后仿佛止不住一般，断断续续得全是泣音。柳时君什么都不想了，反正人丢过了，再怎么丢也就那样，都不分心掩饰哭腔。<br/>
燕行止挺茫然的，毕竟他听到那声嘹亮的啜泣后再无动作。一指又不可能会疼，何况他能感觉到这人来之前就做过清洗和扩张。若说挑逗得过分，他对天发誓统共就没摸几下，难不成要他哪里都不碰提刀直接捅？不做前戏横竖痛苦得不是他，他只是没有床上杀人的爱好。<br/>
他叹了口气，双手拦腰抱起人坐在自己腿上，“别哭，你没准备好不做就是。”<br/>
腿上的人没有反应，陷在自己的情绪里，一边哭，身子还微微抖着。<br/>
他只好轻轻拍人背，“乖，没事了。”<br/>
等柳时君哭得缓回来一口气，开口就是，“你刚刚说什么？！”<br/>
“不做了。”<br/>
“干你娘的！继续！”<br/>
这回轮到燕行止被按到床上。看着柳时君一脸凶神恶煞得解自己裤子，眼角却是一片绯红，泪痕还清晰可见，活脱一只炸毛貂。<br/>
制住他的手，“你真得行吗？”<br/>
“我可太行了。”柳时君又是一瞪。<br/>
“我给过你反悔的机会了。”光影于星目中轮转，仿佛无声宣读最后的裁决。在我改主意前，尽管跑，不跑，等会发生什么，就由不得你了。<br/>
饶是柳时君被这双浅褐色的眸子盯着，也产生了短暂的迟疑——言下之意似是要生吞活剥了他一般。避开视线，咽了口唾沫，把手从桎梏中抽离。然后，对着那根硬挺，握上去。<br/>
刹那间，上下易位。<br/>
玄冰震裂，血色暗流喷涌而出，开出一片磅礴的赤色莲华。热气澎湃，杀意和欲求在风雪中烧出连绵的火光。<br/>
燕行止的气息变了。深雪之下，是踏千山，歼狂虏的万丈豪情，是江山尽入囊中的彻底征服。<br/>
仿佛在萧瑟的北地忽然听见一阵高昂的战鼓声。柳时君想，见过燕行止这一面的人，是不是都死了。<br/>
褪去衣物，双手被牵着卡进膝弯。<br/>
“扶着。”<br/>
柳时君照做了。呈出一个任君采撷的姿势。<br/>
二指转为三指，最后换作肉刃，缓慢得，不容反抗得，破开谷道。<br/>
是麻木和钝痛。是潮水慢慢淹没口鼻，盖过头顶。眼前是深海的漆黑，明明无法呼吸，却好像嗅到了死亡的锈味。入阵营的第一天，柳时君就有成为某人刀下亡魂的心理准备。可这刀，插得有点偏。<br/>
直到碾上阳心——一道炽热的亮芒从柳时君的脑子里炸开。这种光芒他见过无数次，是淬炼的兵器从熔炉里提起来的颜色。<br/>
燕行止动了。昔日的锻刀师成了那把被锻的刀，在烈焰和冷水间逡巡，发出一声又一声的悲鸣，却只能无助得承受着锤炼，绝望得被塑成执刀者称心的形状。<br/>
欢愉逐渐染上声线，最终沉沦在漫天的冰与火中。<br/>
柳时君夺回身体的知觉时，浑身胀痛，含着一肚子精水，自己更是射过两次。始作俑者伏在他的身上，交换着彼此粗重的呼吸。<br/>
哑声哑气得推人，“起开……你重死了。”<br/>
燕行止亲了亲他快破皮的唇，压住他的大腿，小幅度得律动起来。<br/>
柳时君的声音带上了惊恐的颤音，“没完？”<br/>
“天还没亮。”<br/>
他咳了好几下，才找回来自己声音。<br/>
“哥，哥哥，燕哥哥！真的不行，啊——”<br/>
“……呜，行止，呃，慢……慢点……”<br/>
“……救，救命……”</p><p>3<br/>
柳时君醒来时，全身清清爽爽，穿着件略松垮的里衣。他撑着要坐起来取水，一边的衣服就滑下了肩，“咳咳。”<br/>
察觉到人醒的燕行止，放下短刀，把人扶起靠床，腰后垫上枕头，才拿水给他润喉。<br/>
喝了水，长舒一口气，挑眉，“如何，藏剑山庄的小玩意，我说话算数，归你了。”<br/>
“我就是没见过‘欺风’，也知道那是一把能拔出来的刀，这东西你自个留着吧。”燕行止睁眼时，柳时君还睡得正香，那会他就发现，这短刀的刀鞘和刀刃接连无缝，根本是一体成型的。一边说着，手上没停，又给人倒了一杯水，看柳时君喝得差不多，余光都往桌上的吃食飘去，“冷了，我下楼给你换一份。”<br/>
“不用，你忙，我躺到正午自己翻窗走。”<br/>
“现在就是正午。”燕行止起身，下楼去了。<br/>
片刻后。<br/>
“啊——，”柳时君吃得鼓起两腮帮子，含含糊糊得夸赞，“你待床伴倒是一等一的好。”<br/>
“慢点吃，”燕行止不接话柄，“吃完我送你回去，你在哪家客栈。”<br/>
柳时君歪了歪头，眯起眼睛，“我倒是开始有点不舍得你了。”他有一点不爽，为毛人都给他草了，这人还是那么波澜不惊。<br/>
燕行止不做声，又喂了他一口。<br/>
“我决定就赖你这了，反正昨晚也喊到整个客栈都知道咱两的事了。”<br/>
“你——”<br/>
“诶！我现在刀都握不稳，谁害得？你还要撵我！你良心铁打的？”柳时君浮夸得抽泣起来，哭着哭着自己都笑岔了。<br/>
燕行止的两条眉毛都快拧在一起，“行，你住这。”<br/>
“你也住这。”<br/>
反应是极快的。机敏如柳时君，怎么可能听不出燕行止是打算自己另开一个客房睡。<br/>
大口吃掉饭后甜食，柳时君擦了擦嘴，打了个饱嗝，“我想去看戏！”<br/>
燕行止看着朝他张开手臂的人，认命得给人整理好衣襟，抱起来，往戏场走去。<br/>
“西肆那家。”<br/>
真心想看戏的人，只会往东肆跑。<br/>
毕竟西肆的戏，台上一出，台下二十出，寻常人遭不住。<br/>
但柳时君是什么身份。戏过半，众宾早已入座。管事的还不是迎着，请着，把他们送到上座。<br/>
上座好就好在视野。不仅是歌台，连带观众席都一览无余。<br/>
角落几个是熟面孔，黑色劲装，斗笠遮脸。从金水一路跟到这，没整多大动静。不知是揭了悬赏来索命的江湖散人，还是盟里那群老头派来盯他的眼线。<br/>
柳时君的视线扫过身着漠北苗疆不同服饰的各派势力，没找着隐元会的人。<br/>
昨晚一没留神就走了？<br/>
说来也怪。惦记欺风最紧的本该是恶人，那抹嚣张的红却迟迟未出现。<br/>
江湖纷乱为欺风，是因为一个“贪”字。盟谷征伐抢一刀，是因为不得不。阵营积弊已久，有几十上百件不可言说的秘密不足为奇。至于什么事能同时动摇盟谷两方，柳时君自认还没有好奇的资本。<br/>
叶玄也不见得比他知道得更多。既然叶玄放话让他这么做，他照做就是。<br/>
哦豁，明教丐帮都坐一桌了。看来明晚之前必须要走——不然等他们谈好利益分配，自己就要挨宰了。<br/>
目光绕着舞台走了一圈，最后落在燕行止脸上。<br/>
……还真有人来西肆认真看戏。<br/>
他掰过燕行止脸，“我好看还是她好看，嗯？”<br/>
燕行止闻言一愣，又要低头看回歌女，当然，没成功，“我没注意她长什么样”。<br/>
？<br/>
这他娘要确认的吗，是人都知道应该直接说我好看啊。<br/>
但柳时君还是维持住了表面的笑容，甚至笑得更瘆人了，“要是她长得好看，那你就更不能看了。”<br/>
“看着点好，她杀人只要一个灭灯。”<br/>
站在最显眼的地方，反而容易被忽略。但凡柳时君有看她哪怕一眼，也会发现这个歌女所立的鼓面并不平整。皮面已经凹出肉眼可见的弧度，稍不留神就会整个侧翻。而女子单脚点于鼓上，歌声悠扬婉转，纤纤细腰随声调微微晃出弧度。不是个练家子，还真做不到。<br/>
什么人出于何种目的要伪装成歌女登台演出？<br/>
难不成这江月楼，今日要见红？目标又会是谁，明教护法还是丐帮舵主？苗疆华山历来避世，应该不至于惊动到暗杀组织。<br/>
好玩。今天这场戏来对了。<br/>
待柳时君点了一轮的烛灯帘幕，事情就不太好玩了。<br/>
……这女人原定的逃跑路线，估计就是上座。也对，上座一般空给些人物。他会来也是一时兴起。<br/>
啧，最好就是放弃计划或者另寻出路。<br/>
“看来我们无意打扰了别人计划。”<br/>
“呵，也不是不能给她过，看她给不给得起路费。”<br/>
“她有什么能给你？”<br/>
“有啊，”柳时君挪了挪腰，在燕行止怀里找到个舒服的姿势靠着，泼掉杯中的茶，斟满酒，“人头。”<br/>
心有灵犀一般，被提及的女子竟然也在这一秒，抬起头，抛来个千娇百媚的眼神——还不是给他，分明是越过他，给燕行止的！<br/>
燕行止肯定注意到了，原先虚虚环着他的手臂，突然抱紧了。<br/>
柳时君喝一口酒，拍拍人肩膀，“松一松，你还怕我现在抄起刀下去砍她不成？”嘴上这么说着，心里却是希望这女子能接下他三刀。若她能全身而退，他绝不会挥第四刀。<br/>
敢逾矩之人越来越少，放眼一等座饮酒议事的权贵，怕也没几个敢抬头看上座。要是本事配不上这胆量，倒是可惜了。<br/>
等人放松了些，又补充道，“我记性时好时坏。对我好不一定能记得，但让我不高兴的，呵……我不急。啧，这酒好难喝。不看了，走了！”<br/>
这一环扣一环的，刀法未领教多少，撒泼的功力倒是见识了十成十。<br/>
“依你。”<br/>
柳时君哪是喜欢这个想要那个，明明是喜欢折腾使唤人。一日下来，燕行止深刻得明白了这个道理。逛集市走庙会，只能他看不准我看，无聊的没必要看，有趣的？天底下哪有比他更意思的。柳时君说这话时坦荡荡，燕行止只能看着他点头附和。可他还是不满意，他说，“你别看着我脸在那对对对，太敷衍。你应该对我的刀讲。”言下之意，也不知道是不是比他有吸引力的都会被他砍死。这人讲话随心所欲，真话玩笑话黑话方言还混杂着几句下流荤话，信手拈来。燕行止从最开始就是云里雾里的，后面也不纠结了，大有你作任你作，我一懵到底的意思。<br/>
但那也没有用，躲得过口舌征伐，躲不过真刀实枪。白糖糕凤梨酥甜食糕点提了几大盒，最好吃的不还是别人碗里抢来的。一顿晚饭下来，就没有什么菜能从一而终得吃完，往往第一口进自己肚子，剩下的进柳时君肚子。手快口快也没用，这祖宗能扣着你下巴从嘴里抢食。你来我往几十个回合，吃到五成饱的时候不小心把桌翻了。<br/>
剐了他一眼，倒是老实了。就是自个委屈上了，饭也不吃，低着头绞筷子。<br/>
等燕行止吃饱了，喊他走，不理，也不给抱。站定，想了又想，弯腰凑近人耳畔，“时君，走了。”<br/>
柳时君手上动作停顿了一刻，又继续绞筷子。<br/>
燕行止没有哄人的词汇，只能亲昵得用唇描过他耳廓，“时君。”<br/>
啪得一下筷子被掰成两段，耳背也多了一层浅红，柳时君转头对上燕行止视线，也不说话。<br/>
蜻蜓点水一般碰了碰嘴角，燕行止把人捞了起来。<br/>
消气是肯定没消气的，躺怀里也要有一搭没一搭得拿手指戳人胸口泄愤。末了，小声而委屈，“我又不会真得不让你吃饭……”<br/>
“嗯，你不会。”<br/>
最后一个字带上了一丝不明显的颤音。<br/>
原本在戳胸口的那只手直接拨开衣服摸了进来，惊得燕行止整个人抖了一下，差点直接把怀里的人摔地上。<br/>
改抱为抗——出门前怕玄甲硌人，燕行止穿了常服。细想起来，伸手滑入交领恐怕不是临时起意，估计那会就有这想法。<br/>
被抗在肩上的柳时君象征性得挣扎几下，“诶！摸一下怎么了！又不会少块肉！”<br/>
凭良心讲，这个姿势简直比抱还要不堪，毕竟柳时君手再挪一下，就能摸上这个看着手感就不错的屁股。他倒是敢想，就怕真下去手了燕行止会翻脸。柳时君知道，脾气好的人往往不发火还好，发火了绝无回头路可走。当下感情没到位，他还真不敢造作。<br/>
他安静了会，拉了拉燕行止头发，“行止，我不闹了。”<br/>
“我真不闹了……”<br/>
“你别不说话呀，你理我一下。”<br/>
“行止……”<br/>
“这个姿势我腰好疼……”<br/>
燕行止一声不吭得把人抱回来。<br/>
“你脾气倒是真好。”<br/>
“正常没这么好。”<br/>
“现在怎么说，你不太清醒？”<br/>
燕行止停下脚步，看了他一眼。<br/>
“如果我不是在做梦——你我之间，至少疯了一个。”<br/>
“诶！你怎么拐着弯骂人呢？”<br/>
柳时君讲完垃圾话，深感遗憾，刚刚没发挥好，他应该问“你是不是对所有床伴都这么好？”而不是说“你脾气倒是真好”。<br/>
这么好的一个套话机会居然错失了！</p><p>4<br/>
“你真得要回去？”<br/>
“哦？你要留我？”<br/>
“……走了也好。他们不敢动你，但锅肯定推给你背。”<br/>
“嘁，无情。”<br/>
燕行止目送这么大个麻烦策马没走几步，又180°改向跑回来，手起刀落，斩断他几缕发丝。柳时君当着他面把发丝系在手上，笑得比头顶烈日晃眼，“留个纪念。”<br/>
“……你这刀偏一点能把我头带回去做纪念。”燕行止有点恍惚，刀从耳边过自己竟没有半分回避。也不知是被晒糊涂了还是昨晚没睡好。着实被折腾得够呛，当年通宵站岗也没有现在疲惫。<br/>
他挥挥手，“你快走”。<br/>
等柳时君的身影彻底消失在远处，一根紧绷的弦终于松了下来。他总算能干正事了。<br/>
柳时君一路南下至洛阳，好心情还没过去。亏得没人拦，否则就能有幸目睹柳时君如何一边笑一边挥刀——说不准各地的说书人又要给他整个什么新名号。<br/>
不曾想，距离任务还有十日时，就收到了即刻回盟的传令。信上所盖印章并非出自叶玄，而是盟中统战的直达调令。柳时君虽然参不透其中用意，也知道准没好事。退一万步，统战总不可能中断任务让他回来领功受赏，八成是哪条防线被恶人突破，不得不紧急召他回去补篓子。<br/>
这次，却是柳时君想岔了。前脚踏进盟内，柳时君就被好几个低他五六阶的小兵围着，半是恭敬，半是要挟得要他随同前往议事厅见各大指挥。<br/>
柳时君一下就明白了自己的处境，他倒是不怕被扣上几个莫须有的罪名，人在高处哪能独善其身。要连这种小手段也不能应对，叶玄也别干了，那位置换我坐吧。柳时君脚步轻快，他是真得好奇这次的罪证有多充足，竟敢召集众指挥来编排他。这要没操作好，很容易害人不成反被杀啊。<br/>
罪证也不知道是哪个弟弟写的，文绉绉又不讲重点，宣读了足足一整面，柳时君才听出来自己的罪名。<br/>
通敌？老子通敌还能让你们知道？我要真通敌浩气盟早就灭了好吧。<br/>
思及此处，差点翻了个白眼。他用余光瞄叶玄。不瞄不打紧，一瞄，打起了十二分精神。叶玄走的君子如风路线，无论好事坏事无事发生，脸上总要带两分温文尔雅的笑意。现在虽然未到脸色铁青的地步，但关系近者，如柳时君，又怎么会看不出叶玄一脸跟揽上个烫手山芋似的。<br/>
柳时君赶紧回神认真听起自己的罪状。<br/>
不是，我通谁了我？<br/>
扬旌？为什么会提到扬旌？老子都还没和他对过线。<br/>
扬旌这个名号，柳时君自然是知道的。一年前，浩气上路打到飞沙关，中路越过世外坡。攻下凛风堡指日可待。于是，外部矛盾转化为内部矛盾，各指挥为了抢夺军功，在前线互相推诿各类吃力不讨好的任务。切割利益蛋糕时，自然都不肯退让。吃亏又不得不做的事被一再延后，叶玄是着急的，可他不可能请缨上前线——两个老将分功都分得头破血流，哪能再多一个年轻的叶玄。<br/>
更为得寸进尺的是，这个关卡，叶玄还从苍山洱海被调回后方。要知道，下路早被叶玄打崩，不出半月，就能把阵线推进到黑龙沼，最多一月，凛风堡就要三面受敌。顶替叶玄位置的都是些吃白饭的，能被派出来，自然也是关系大于能力。谁不知道恶人的主战力都被调回凛风堡巩固城防，下路战况并不激烈，恶人又士气低迷，正是废人练手混好名声的时机。<br/>
“一日破两城，斩敌军三百”，这句话放在那时的苍山无量，成了是个人都能办到的小事。毕竟凛风堡危在旦夕，有几个恶人有继续作战的意愿，而见识过叶玄的碾压式打法的，更是丢了神识。<br/>
扬旌的名号就是那时传起来的。<br/>
一日攻破千岩关和大理山城，翌日兵临武王城，逼得龙门马嵬驿的先锋部队放弃凛风堡回撤。若不是叶玄在巴陵周旋帮扶，唐千寻从洛道调兵支援，恐怕武王城都要被他收入囊中。<br/>
真是天大的笑话，说书人写好的爽文话本，只差个名字，最后竟是填了一个恶人的名字。要不是那会柳时君人在金水，倒真想会会这号人物。<br/>
扬旌当时还是一介无名小兵，否则也不会在苍山，而应当在昆仑。入恶人不过二月有余，战阶只到杀星。两个月的时间里，他只做了两件事，一是凭借苍山的优渥马草和马驹，带出统共不过三十人的一小队骑兵；二是领着这一小撮人，到处骚扰浩气士兵，打了就跑。<br/>
每次奇袭都要浩气吃点小亏，等浩气来人了，又溜到没影。在位的指挥来时光想着如何一战成名天下知，被同一人一来二去得挑衅，也是相当恼怒，一不做二不休，派兵埋伏在苍山无量的隘口，神木谷和狼泣崖两处，静待恶人再次来犯。届时苍山的部队追赶至无量，无量的部队切断后路，呈包抄之势，一窝剿灭。他想得倒美。<br/>
等到真如他所愿，把扬旌的三十轻骑层层围住时，扬旌毫无惧色，仿佛不是他用三百人包围了自己，而是自己用三十人包围了他。<br/>
“你可记得我最爱在什么地方招惹你？”<br/>
对待将死之人，新任指挥并不急于杀人，因为这显得自己太沉不住气，被说书人写进本子也不好听。他略加思索，回答道，“应乐峰、玉局峰之间。”<br/>
“是，你可知为何？”<br/>
见人皱眉不语，扬旌也不难为人，径自往下说，“因为恶人主力就在飞虎营。我每每往无量方向撤，就是怕你不取道蝴蝶泉，而是往飞虎营方向走。飞虎营进去出来，可只有一条路。”<br/>
“倒是我想多了，飞豹营分叉路的区区几个无畏先锋和百战死士就断了你继续深入的念头。但凡你走过哪怕是飞熊营，也能意识到东南四营皆被恶人买通。他们都是些随墙头倒的杂草，给些好处就会听话。”<br/>
“换作叶玄，必会策反四营守住隘口，领兵出征澜沧城。你可真是一手好牌打到稀烂。”<br/>
话说到这个份上，扬旌是半分颜面都没给留。<br/>
说得浩气指挥咬牙切齿，一挥手，“砍死那个领头的！重重有赏！”<br/>
扬旌笑了，“我最后提醒一句，飞虎营的地势之高，你派了多少兵埋我追我可都能看得清清楚楚。你说现在的恶人主力，会不会已经破开了千岩关大门？”<br/>
浩气指挥不是傻子，尽管对扬旌的话有疑虑，心下也了然宁可信其有，不可信其无的道理。被骗，撑死不过让扬旌苟活多几日，若所言为实，那就是丢据点的大事。轻重立判，哪顾得上和扬旌纠缠，当即下令回撤。<br/>
只可惜，太迟。涉水而过的浩气，看见的是狼烟四起、城门大开的千岩关。当即转道大理山城。<br/>
扬旌进关只为关城门，不曾料到会碰上统帅和整支军队，在马上高声质问十恶总司为何不按计划打下大理山城。<br/>
大理山城身处万仞山中，易守难攻，新任城主也清楚自己前方有千岩关作为屏障，后方有巴陵南屏的据点兵力作为支持。恶人若直接跳过千岩关攻打自己，很容易就陷入两边围剿的困境，因此防卫相当松懈。<br/>
打下千岩关之时，正是攻下大理山城的最好机会！<br/>
涉水回关的浩气只要看见大开的城门，又如何会想到千岩关已是一座空城，北上求援，根本是白给已占领大理山城的恶人。<br/>
本该如此！<br/>
“能偷下千岩关已是意外之喜，应当见好就！”<br/>
这句话十恶总司没有说完，他也永远说不完了。扬旌当着众军的面把他捅了个对穿。<br/>
“少把你的短浅目光修饰成谋略来恶心我。”<br/>
他挑起象征指挥权的令牌，扫视他的军队。最终，在一人面前站定，“我从北门出，佯攻浩气休整点，你，带兵走东门，拿下大理山城。”<br/>
说是佯攻，却不从后方纠缠，也不从侧翼奇袭。扬旌领着人，正面破开阵型，目的明确，竟是要取中部营帐的统领首级。千岩关前城主不得不兵分两路，让被隔开一拨军队殿后，自己带领剩下的人前往大理山城求援，意图回头反打。<br/>
这个逻辑是没错的，澜沧千岩相距甚远，大理千岩只有半日的脚程。恶人即使还有部队能派往千岩，也绝对不会比浩气从大理南下来得快。更何况浩气粮草充足，军队人数也稳压恶人三百人。世人皆知下路战况也是浩气强压一头，若千岩易主的消息传出去，丢的可不止他自己的脸面。他必须尽快取回千岩关。<br/>
而等到他和大理山城统领一并南下时，先碰到的却不是扬旌，而是刚刚留下殿后的分队。<br/>
前关主和他的手下面面相觑。他原以为自己会与收割完分队的恶人主力狭路相逢。五百人对两百人，稳赢。<br/>
命令殿后不过是说得好听，言下之意是要他们拿命拖恶人主力。这无可厚非。最要紧的确实是给大理山城报信让其加强防御，自己领兵北上保住原千岩关的主要战力，为反攻做准备。和这对比起来，这一小队人的生死无关紧要。他没料到殿后的人齐齐整整，一个不少。<br/>
而活着回来的人也是一脸莫名其妙。扬旌完全不把这么点人放在眼里，更不屑于取他们性命。<br/>
属下把扬旌的话原原本本复述出来。<br/>
他说，“要城，不要人。”不知道是说给恶人听，还是说给浩气听。<br/>
他又说，“你们走吧。”然后吩咐手下改旗易帜。<br/>
他还说——<br/>
一阵沉闷的声响让所有人同时回头。大理山城的据点大旗，倒了。<br/>
再升起的是一面黑色旗帜。<br/>
五百名士兵懂了，两任前城主也懂了。<br/>
“当这面黑色旗帜扬起之时，择路而逃，莫要回头。”<br/>
一役，扬旌名声响彻中原。又因其兼具“快”、“狠”、“兵变”、“以少胜多”、“力挽狂澜”等众多要素，成了说书人最乐于讲的饭后谈资，流传甚广。<br/>
只有浩气的人笑不出来。扬旌的名号是和五年来浩气最为耻辱的失利绑在一起的。<br/>
一个疯狂的想法在柳时君的脑海中炸开。以此为界，每再听进一句话，都成了自己猜想的佐证，脸色也就跟着白一分。<br/>
“你们说的那个扬旌他——”<br/>
好看吗？</p><p>5<br/>
“燕行止！”<br/>
闻声转头的燕行止眼睛都亮了半分。<br/>
但他看见的是直冲面门的雪亮刀刃。<br/>
侧身躲开。<br/>
“为什么不说你是扬旌！”<br/>
是第二刀，第三刀，一刀比一刀狠。燕行止一边凌乱一边避让，欲言又止，止言又欲。<br/>
“……你没问啊。”<br/>
直至退无可退，以手相抵，堪堪拨开刀尖。<br/>
一截刀刃没入木质墙板，紧贴着燕行止的脖颈。劫后余生般，他庆幸自己今天穿的不是皮甲而是玄甲。若不是指间铁片质量到位，自己恐怕连手带人一并被钉起来挂墙上。<br/>
要不是姿势受限，燕行止是很想做个格挡的预备动作。可他不能，他只能僵硬得看着那双白皙漂亮的手，离开刀柄，从他的肩部划到腰部，又摸索回来。<br/>
再迟钝都知道柳时君在找他的玄甲暗扣。这回倒是大方，反正隔着层铁两边都感觉不出什么。<br/>
“我还以为……”<br/>
“以为我来取你人头？谁搞暗杀先大喊目标名字的？”柳时君皱眉，他摸了两个来回也没感觉出这铁壳子怎么拆。“你有病啊？觉得我来杀你还这么开心？”<br/>
燕行止不动声色得覆上自己唇。他本身表情就少，就算高兴也不会太明显才是。“这不都是你们打的吗？不会解？”<br/>
“五年前我离开山庄那会又没有晓天！你换套朔雪过来，我给你半刻钟卸干净！”柳时君不得要领，开始恼羞成怒得瞎掰，“睡完这最后一次，你我就是陌路人，日后战场兵刃相接，不必留情。啧……你自己脱！”<br/>
“不成，那不睡了。”<br/>
柳时君用看白痴的眼神瞥了燕行止一眼，“就算不睡，以后见也还是陌路人，难道我会叛过来恶人谷？”<br/>
“我去浩气也行，”燕行止略一思索，“先让日月崖、千岩关、龙门镇三个点作为投诚状，可行？”<br/>
“让凛风堡。”毕竟和叶玄你来我往惯了，柳时君鲜有被占口头便宜的时候。不怕对面胡说八道，反正都能接上个更离谱的。<br/>
“凛风堡是十方玄机的据点，我让不了。”<br/>
“你跟叶玄对线时自己说去。和我讲有什么用。”<br/>
“极道魔尊倒戈让点，这么大的功劳我凭什么送他残剑？”<br/>
“我闯祸，他担着。我的功劳，他领。很公平。”柳时君翻了个白眼，“当初抗住了叶玄唐千寻和我七日七夜轮流带线、断粮清兵的消耗战，死守下大理山城的，是裴无妄，最后风头出尽的不还是为才善用、信任属下和援助及时的你？十句夸奖里头有一句匀给裴无妄了吗？你要诚心给我送点就一字不要提我。不提，叶玄还能领了好处回来分我，提了，那我通敌罪名等于坐实，叶玄都不敢担保我能活着走出浩气盟。”<br/>
柳时君知道燕行止在试探，刚入阵营的新兵蛋子都知道功高不能盖主，燕行止又怎会不知。他也不藏着掖着，话，有那句还那句，也不怕讲多错多祸从口出。毕竟话长和滴水不漏并不冲突，柳时君讲得也全是人尽皆知的事。<br/>
“别发呆啊！脱啊！”柳时君在燕行止眼前摆摆手，终是没眼看了出声催促。<br/>
燕行止茫然得摸上自己后腰暗扣，又把手收回来。在太原他还能解释成柳时君发现自己处处受敌，招惹他不过图全身而退。拉拢失败，自然是白送，但不拉拢，也逃不掉一死。那现在怎么解释？这就是白送啊！这除了白送还有别的吗！<br/>
还没迷茫出个所以然，就感觉到另一只手精准得摸上了暗扣。赶紧先给他按住。<br/>
“太原那会还没纠结完？你别想了你直接问吧。哦，阵营情报不准问，问了我也当没听到，答了那也是刚编的。”<br/>
燕行止横竖憋不出一个问题。“叶……叶玄知道你单刀闯进千岩关？”<br/>
“肯定知道啊，不先知会他就来睡你……我还不想死这么早。不过你这千岩关巡逻加守门的总共有二十人吗？如果你不在我今天都能顺手把大旗换成蓝的。”<br/>
“三十人。”<br/>
“干！别跟我讲这些东西！我不负责情报。”柳时君作势捂耳朵，奈何有一只手被抓得死死的。退而求次，用空当的手捂住燕行止嘴，“三十很多吗？你这守备拦得住鬼。”<br/>
燕行止把他另一只手也抓下来，“三十人装个表面样子就能断百分之九十人的强闯念想，那我为什么要安排三百人来拦百分之九十九的人？”更何况你属于那百分之一。<br/>
仿佛看穿燕行止想法，柳时君张口就来，“那倒是，三百人我也进得来。”<br/>
“……你不用处理军务吗？”<br/>
“要不是你那破事，我本来是要升迁去处理激流坞军务的。现在倒好，连青云坞主也当不成了。”柳时君语气轻快，全然听不出停职闲置的怨恼，倒更像赚了大半年的休假。“你要是能打下陆烟儿的枫湖寨，我还有机会逆风受命。嗯？你这不也挺闲的，还有兴致煮茶作画。”<br/>
桌案上摊着一卷画，画上，一院桃花翠竹，山景小池，游鱼翕忽穿梭于山石水草，本应为工成之作。却有新墨未干，覆在绝景之上，独留中间空白。恍若一道惊雷劈入园中，周边静景活物，皆失了其颜色。柳时君正要掀起画卷，也看看底下另外一幅画，就被燕行止一脸肃杀得按住手，“你当军帐是来去自如的花楼吗，底下的东西你碰不得。”<br/>
“哦？底下的是千岩关部署，还是盘龙坞地图？魔尊开个价？”<br/>
燕行止瞪着柳时君，每多看一眼，就更不觉得他在问地图什么价格，分明是顺着“当军帐是花楼”的意思，在问！问！<br/>
“你不说话我就当不要钱了。”语罢，大大方方得双手环上燕行止脖颈。<br/>
燕行止回过神来，眨了眨眼，丢下句“我去喂马”，就拨开他的手夺门而出。<br/>
“你一个苍云喂什么马！你回来！马重要还是我重要！”<br/>
燕行止保持着离开的步速，侧头，表情甚至有点无辜，“你为什么要拿自己和马比？”<br/>
柳时君：*:+=﹉/?~_﹉&amp;*-[脏话]<br/>
等到天色全沉，柳时君身着睡衣，捧着蜡烛回房时，已是一脸疲态。其实他们也没做什么，不过是喂马的时候顺手补了仓库屋顶，做饭之前点了一遍物资，洗澡之前劈了半车薪。<br/>
狗日的这些他位居青云坞主时都不曾亲力亲为。把他当廉价劳动力就算了，还要在他耳边夸叶玄。什么营帐的位置原本在如今粮仓，而以前根本没有粮仓，粮草全是载于车上随军进退。短期停留的储备可以满足，但要想拿下八百里外的澜沧城，就要有粮仓。千岩关地小，拆建步列就更要讲究。首先粮仓的选址，最起码要满足“雨天不受潮”、“晴天不起火”、“平日无落石”三个条件。而安顿了战士三百，能满足这个条件的位置已是不多。平常人恐怕会直接榜着营帐建个木房，军资往里一塞就当了事。不出事则已，出事就——<br/>
一朝有人中毒，全军无米可入。有心者混入纵火，火光滔天不可灭，横卷营帐三连。<br/>
叶玄调令突然，地基打好却来不及建房。后来的短命关主也没把地基当回事，习惯怎样还怎样。也不多想叶玄如此做必有其用意。<br/>
“人畜分开，不互相叨扰。粮仓靠山，防风避暑。统领营帐居中，左可看三军操练，右可查城防部署。”燕行止说这话时，眼底都在隔空夸赞叶玄。<br/>
柳时君越听越不是滋味。<br/>
“怎么不见你夸我？”<br/>
“我没和你对线过啊。”<br/>
干！好有道理，没法反驳。<br/>
柳时君揉了揉太阳穴，正要上床躺着。夜风倏地掀起了桌案上的画。<br/>
哦豁？不是我要看的啊，是他自己掀起来的，我不小心看到了而已。嗯嗯嗯对。<br/>
柳时君凑上前，傻了。<br/>
是幅人像，上面画的是是是是是……？<br/>
赶紧把上面的画卷盖回去。手还没提起来，燕行止进来了。<br/>
燕行止的靴子明明是铁打的，也不知道他走路怎么会没有声音。即使如此，柳时君依然很确定，燕行止就站在他身后。<br/>
这个动作他丫的要怎么解释？？？说些啥才能显得他没看见底下那卷画？？？<br/>
柳时君僵硬得弯下腰，缓慢得掀起画纸——<br/>
“喂。”<br/>
“我日！我没看我没看我没看！”柳时君假装偷看未成被发现的样子，把画纸大力拍回去，一边尖叫一边往外挪。<br/>
燕行止皱着眉，放下灯，把两幅画一并卷起放进柜子。“你这是没看？是没来得及看吧。我还以为你没少干这事，怎么能睁眼说瞎话到这种地步。”<br/>
“呸，我要随便翻公文，叶玄怕是要把重剑翻出来打我。”<br/>
燕行止看着半个身子都坐出窗户，一脸随时逃命样子的柳时君，叹了口气，拿出砚台和墨块，“你想看，我画了送你一张就是。”<br/>
柳时君坐着不动，等看到他墨都磨开了，才将信将疑得走回来，坐定在燕行止对面。<br/>
正所谓，认真做实事的人好看。好比燕行止，都还没开始动笔，磨墨就开始好看了。就是行军浸惯血气，不像赋诗作画，倒像批文下令？那谁有违军令，斩了，那谁谁杀敌甚勇，赏；哪里的人原地待命，哪里哪里的人无限支援；七日内，我要见到对面指挥的人头，不然就提自己的头来见我。<br/>
草，难道我被那副画影响了。柳时君回想起燕行止拿陌刀劈柴的样子，居然沙雕中透露着一点令人惊悚的帅气。<br/>
思及此处，没托住自己的头，下巴直接嗑在桌子上，疼的他咬牙切齿。<br/>
燕行止拿着笔抬眼看他，另一只手抚上他的下巴，“怎么了？”<br/>
“没事，你纸放哪，我给你拿。”<br/>
燕行止低声笑了，手一提，用墨给他勾了嘴唇。<br/>
柳时君一愣，正要拍案而起砍人，被燕行止一句话堵了回去，“别动，这个色也好看”。<br/>
他狐疑得考究燕行止的话有几分诚意，接过递来的镜子。<br/>
别说！还真驾驭住了。<br/>
柳时君原本就生的英气，黑色唇釉不仅不显怪异，还平添三分邪气。<br/>
“噢！可以！”刷的就把自己上衣脱了，往桌案上一趟，“你继续！”<br/>
燕行止笑容都僵在脸上。他看着这具白皙又肌肉分明的精壮腰身，突然想给自己一巴掌。他本来是真心要画画的。在宣纸那种。<br/>
让你鬼迷心窍给人家涂了个唇。你看，误会大了吧。</p><p>6<br/>
口干舌燥，只能平咽空气。燕行止怕嗑到人，自觉解了甲，露出底下的里衣，绕到柳时君身前，神色晦暗。<br/>
柳时君伸手把他的护额也取了下来。<br/>
第一笔，落在喉结，柳时君稍稍仰头方便他动作。笔触微凉湿润，虽目不可视，却能清晰得感受到副毫下压，侧峰行笔，走线为磔。向左挫笔收尾，尽力铺散而急发，果断老辣，恰到好处。皮肤不比宣纸吸水，毛笔不宜湿。但他腕力大，毛笔干也压出一个漂亮的断笔。<br/>
碾过锁骨内折时，无可避免得感受到了几分刺痛。硬毫抵在其上的疼痛不过一瞬，划过后，却是丝丝缕缕的痒意。柳时君不由抖了抖。<br/>
脖颈新墨未干，他不敢贸然低头，只能虚虚得垂下眼去瞄，看不见笔尖，只能看见笔杆和燕行止的手。抬眼，和燕行止对上视线。似是关切，似是询问。<br/>
“没事，你继续。”<br/>
得到应允的燕行止，把笔架在砚台，取出新笔，沾了粉色。柳时君的目光跟随他的动作，看到他调好深浅干湿，摆直笔杆，是要以笔锋作画，身子也下意识得绷紧了。<br/>
这一笔落在乳晕。上身尚且维持住了平稳，没让这一点变成一条线，下身，却是双腿都打了个激灵般，提了起来，夹住燕行止腰身。<br/>
下移，划过乳尖。柳时君连呼吸都给屏住了，到底这点皮肤薄，体验也总比其余地方刺激许多。<br/>
燕行止划过后，却停了。<br/>
猝不及防得，低头去吹。<br/>
！<br/>
柳时君差点没控好内力掰下桌子一角，腿空踢了两下，不仅膝盖箍得更紧，连带小腿也缠上了后腰。<br/>
柳时君知道寻常作画，第一笔没下好，再下一笔，多少会与前一笔有重叠的地方，而重叠之处，颜色更深，就显得突兀。换他作画，一笔没下好，也是要趁水墨未干时，另开新笔沾水糊过去，或是凑近吹开。<br/>
人又不会入色，直接用原笔再调整其实没有影响，燕行止大概也是习惯使然，一时没想到这点。<br/>
燕行止又换了一个方向再吹了一下，终于是满意了。这回，柳时君连脚趾都绷紧了。<br/>
在柳时君胸前耕耘了好一会，换回黑笔，往下腹大张大合地扫去。他握笔稳，下力收势张弛有度，要直线，就不会画成弧。柳时君后知后觉到，唯一的败笔大概不是燕行止的失误，而是自己受不住刺激，擅自让乳尖颤颤巍巍得立了起来。思及此处，整个人都燥热起来。<br/>
到底是二十出头的年轻人，血气方刚，经不起撩拨，下腹某处已是半抬，连身后都有了几分湿润感。<br/>
因而燕行止要褪他裤子时，柳时君发出了一声惊呼。前头清液打湿了亵裤，直接暴露在人前，着实令人羞愧。虽然自己的身子哪处都被燕行止看过，但他们此刻只是画师与帛纸的关系，种种失态的反应，实在不好拉下脸展现出来。<br/>
裤子早已顶起，他又怎么可能没察觉到自己的反应。内心动摇了好一会，终是在听到那句低声温柔的“乖，没事”后，卸了力。任燕行止解开自己的裤子，换为左手执笔，右手撑住他的膝弯上抬。<br/>
即使逼迫自己放松，毛笔划过大腿根部的感觉也太过了，筋肉不受控制得，小幅抽搐着。柳时君躺着，好不可怜，只觉得自己是砧板上的鱼，还是不能挣扎的那种，还是自己爬上砧板的那种。<br/>
“放松。”燕行止脸贴着他的膝盖，亲了亲腿侧的嫩肉。<br/>
“我在放松。”声音好不委屈。柳时君抽了抽鼻子。在心里小声得骂燕行止。<br/>
没有半点语言艺术，哄人只会用亲的，搞得他更没法放松。<br/>
又调整了好一会，估摸是累了，腿垮下来。尽管磨过某一点还会有轻微的颤栗，也算不影响下笔划线。<br/>
柳时君早被情欲浸透，难耐，又不好在专心作画的燕行止面前抚慰自己，只能伸手揉捏自己左侧的乳头。倒不是说揉胸能带来多少快感，柳时君自己搓弄自己，也只感奇怪，但燕行止只画了右侧。不对称感几乎要把他逼疯。<br/>
一路画到脚裸。<br/>
燕行止站起来，欣赏起自己的作品。<br/>
柳时君双眼湿漉漉的，魂似乎都跑了一半，半响才察觉燕行止的视线，停下手中动作。<br/>
他撑起身子，终是看见全貌。<br/>
燕行止在他身上种了一树桃花。自脚裸野蛮生长，最终在胸口开出一片灼华。<br/>
风月如尘，桃花几度。<br/>
“好了？”<br/>
“其实还要用白色再勾一下花芯……也不差这点，”燕行止虔诚得吻上最娇艳的一枚，“这是我画过最好的。”<br/>
柳时君颤了颤，抱住他。<br/>
“我要。”<br/>
“给你。”<br/>
话是这么说，却只在额上轻轻一印。<br/>
柳时君以唇找唇，被他抵住。<br/>
“旁人送的染料，也不知取自何种材料，总归不是外敷养品，对身体无益，先给你擦掉。”<br/>
柳时君胡乱得摸桌台，推翻了几叠文件，看见一张无字的，拿起，一抿。不见黑印，想来是墨迹已干，于是沾了一旁本该用作洗笔的清水，继而一抹。<br/>
就被吻住了。<br/>
舌尖悍勇得敲开牙关，急切得与他交缠，比燕行止面上的表情，来得热烈直白。<br/>
是了。柳时君已然到了极限。自己又何尝不是。无尽索取的欲念，绝不比对方少。<br/>
燕行止随手拿了纸，也不管上书何事，沾了水，就自然得代柳时君擦拭起喉结锁骨，另一手还牢牢扣住其后脑，待柳时君气竭，要挣脱这个绵长的吻时，也死不撒手。逼得后者又是推，又是敲，最后双手并用，掐抓挠戳。燕行止这才放开，让人换气。<br/>
恰巧擦到胸口最为喜爱的那抹殷红，力道也跟着放轻了几分。一下没抹干净，却逼出柳时君一声清脆的“啊！”<br/>
应是不疼的，然而擦第二下时，柳时君还是含糊得发出断断续续的呜声。<br/>
“无事，就是奇怪，你碰这里怎么和我碰的感觉相差甚远。”柳时君把头埋在燕行止肩上，嗫嚅道。<br/>
过了胸部敏感地带，其他地方就不会擦得这么仔细了，大力带过，皮肤都磨出了红痕。滑到髋骨腿根的地方才再次放慢速度。手仍是碰到了那根物事，又逼出一声欢愉的“啊！”<br/>
你说这人多有意思，一个字，都能叫出千百种风格的媚态。他甚至还摆了摆腰。<br/>
柳时君攥紧了燕行止的衣服，“你、你先插进来，再、再慢慢擦、唔……”<br/>
燕行止把他往桌外抱离了一点。气势也多了几分威压。<br/>
这下屁股不沾桌，一身的重量都匀给了倾靠的腰，虚搭的腿和环着燕行止的手上。姿势累人，耳边还传来一句，又冷漠，又僵硬，无半点人情的话。<br/>
“我要先跟你讲清楚一件事。”<br/>
柳时君气得不行，“你看我现在像是脑子能动来想正事的样子？你就不能挑个像样点的时——”<br/>
他被打断了。<br/>
“你不用想，你只要答应。”<br/>
燕行止亲昵得亲了亲他的耳朵。比起温情，倒更让柳时君毛骨悚然。又来了，若这人不懂得收收周身煞气，往后就算习得情话万章，落到人耳，也更像逼供。<br/>
柳时君本来还想呛两句，后穴忽然就被纳入两指，生生忘了词，只能破碎得“唔”了几声。<br/>
燕行止的鼻息就打在自己耳畔，手指还在穴壁骚刮抽插，声调却是一本正经。<br/>
“我花了半月，说服自己不去想你，好不容易要放下了。你居然又来惹我。”一边说着，一边大力得按向记忆中的一点。<br/>
“别！啊！你到底要我……“第三指也并入了湿软温热的穴道，”呃！要我答、啊！”<br/>
“招惹了我——”<br/>
“嗯！嗯？”柳时君双眼噙泪，好怕他在这个关头提出些什么不可言说的条件。再过分的要求也只能先接纳过来，待日后周旋。<br/>
燕行止抽出三指，空虚感就从尾椎直往上窜。柳时君隔着衣服，一口咬在燕行止肩膀上，没有下狠力，涎水倒是让那一小块布料颜色变深了。<br/>
“——就不准再招惹别人。”不容抗拒得挺身进去。<br/>
“啊、啊啊！”燕行止只进了个头，就停下等他适应，没有太大疼痛，因而快感迅速得攀了上来。肠肉顺着主人意愿，温吞得、讨好得允住那一寸。<br/>
柳时君仿佛一只餍足的奶貂，爽利得舒了口气，“我还当你要说什么，”他把头抬起，直视燕行止双瞳，“我答应你，只要你没有第二人，我也不会有。”<br/>
进攻性的血气稍稍温和了一点，胯下凶器却是反过来，狠狠得又往里凿进两寸。<br/>
“第一次就当你不知我尺寸，怎么再来也要我替你收尾。”<br/>
“呸，我本来扩张到位，是你非要白天拖到晚上。”<br/>
“好，怪我。”<br/>
“本来就怪、啊——好深、咳。”突然被顶到底，柳时君也是哆嗦了一会才找回神志。而含着的器物却是还要往里进的意思。燕行止也确实这么做了。约莫是破开皮肉抵进的深度令人惊惧，甚至给了柳时君一种由下而上贯穿，顶到五脏六腑皆错位的干呕感。<br/>
一边尖声啜泣着，一边还往自己的下腹看去。目光被泪水遮得不大清晰，手却是隔着自己肚皮摸出了燕行止的形状。<br/>
“出、出去，呃！太、太深了，”他把泪水蹭到燕行止的衣物上，喘得厉害，“受不住了，唔……”<br/>
“你受得住。”一言断了柳时君的念想，甚至还在这个深度，变换角度，细细研磨起来。<br/>
“啊！不！”柳时君腿根都在抖，却还手脚并用得后退，妄图逃离这个恐怖的深入程度。<br/>
才刚抽出一点，就被燕行止捉住腿，往怀里一带，同时腰往前挺，二人的紧密联系，较之前有过之而无不及。<br/>
这下连话都说不出了，只能发出破碎的呻吟。<br/>
穴肉谄媚得围上来包裹阳具。察觉到柳时君适应不错，也就不再小幅度动作，整根抽出，全部没入，把人顶到一颠一颠的，只知道胡乱得唤自己名字。<br/>
“行、啊、行止……”<br/>
“我在。”<br/>
“呜……你过分！”<br/>
“我过分。”<br/>
“出、啊！出去！我不……不要了……”<br/>
“这不行。”<br/>
柳时君又咬在他的肩膀上，这回是想用死力，也咬不出印子了。<br/>
柳时君别无办法，他知道这不过是开始，燕行止就是习惯小动作抽插让人适应，大幅度开合把人草开，接着，才是九浅一深的律动，角度变幻的碾顶。<br/>
当真助他上极乐，也当真要他死。<br/>
柳时君全身酥麻，想握住自己下腹高翘的那根疏解，又提不起手。只能可怜得求。<br/>
“摸，摸摸我罢……”<br/>
燕行止动作不停，竟是摸了摸……他上面的头。<br/>
柳时君差点背过气去。这绝对是故意的。<br/>
好在燕行止没有继续捉弄他，自己阳具埋在体内，还碾着他最要命的一点，一手扶起柳时君吐水的器具，另一手捏上他胸前红缨。<br/>
痉挛片刻，柳时君终究是抵不住三方围剿，哭喘着，泄了出来。同时，燕行止也被他无意识缩进的高热甬道绞得交代出来。<br/>
房间里只余下厚重的呼吸声。<br/>
“你那天还不给我碰你的胸，现在倒是不嫌了。”<br/>
“唔……另一边。”对称！给我对称！<br/>
“……好。”燕行止看着身下人忽扇的眼眸，斑驳的吻痕，透红的皮肤，刚软下一点的阳具隐隐又有了抬头的趋势。<br/>
他低头叼起另一侧乳头，牵动了埋在深处的器具。<br/>
柳时君抽泣着，迸发出一声又高昂又艳丽的淫叫。他是真的怕了。这人的频率和强度实在与自己不对步调，三年不开荤，一开吃三年。他遭不住啊！就不能学学别人怎么浅尝辄止，到点就收？<br/>
“要不……嗯……今天，就、就到……”<br/>
“不行。”<br/>
“呜呜呜……”</p><p>7<br/>
枕戈待战惯了，稍有惊动就会醒。柳时君半夜穿衣，翻窗走人，燕行止自然是知道的。<br/>
等了一刻钟，也没见柳时君回头。终是装不下去，坐起来，开始盘计要不要带傲霜刀去追人。<br/>
也不知道能不能追上。<br/>
披了件外袍，拎起刀，刚踏出门槛，燕行止就停下了脚步。<br/>
柳时君坐在屋檐，脚还微微得前后晃着。<br/>
无月无星。莫不是赏东风？<br/>
燕行止也跃上屋檐，顺手就把自己的外袍脱下，往柳时君肩上拢。<br/>
“不用，我寒冬腊月都能在冰泉下打坐。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
“我也不觉得冷。”<br/>
“你是仗着年轻。”<br/>
柳时君不再反驳，手一搭，半截袍子又回到了燕行止身上，顺势往怀里一坐，两人就同围了那团皮草。<br/>
姿势亲密极了，却是相依无言。<br/>
久到燕行止快要蹭着人脖颈打盹，才听到薄如蝉翼的一声，“你觉得我为什么还来找你？”<br/>
“想死。”<br/>
“不至于，但确实没多想活。”柳时君自顾自得笑起来，"你可知道，浩气有几个指挥？"<br/>
"在任且名下有据点的，应该是十一个，名下没有点的，大概三十……"<br/>
"错，四个。盘龙坞主叶玄，秋雨堡主唐千寻，枫湖寨主陆烟儿，以及我。除此以外，要么是废人，要么是懦夫，要么是沉浸在十年前丰功伟绩的昏老头。"<br/>
"你可知道我怎么当上的青云坞主？"<br/>
"本来不是我，而是个无心阵营的二傻子，兵书当枕头趴着睡的那种。但他有个好姐姐，和武王城主的二把手订了婚。要不是后来突然毁约，我还真捡不到这便宜。"<br/>
柳时君一个一个列给燕行止听：啖杏林那谁是因为他们家人傻钱多，年年一脸憨样赶着给统战送钱，才当上的挂名城主；金门关那谁，是某个高层的地下情人，话是这么讲不过谁不知道他两有一腿，那个高层也不是啥好鸟，露水红颜一大票，还有争先恐后给他送的，诶，再讲下去你要猜出名字了，不讲了不讲了；红莲岗那谁和逐鹿屏那谁都多少年了，估计从他们爷爷辈开始就狼狈为奸，私底下关系不咋滴，也就分赃的时候一致对外搞散人，等斗死我们这些外人，他两就要互怼，窝里斗就算了吧，还老波及无辜；武王城，武王城用不着说了吧，他娘副将多得一路排进浩气盟，眷属都能开两团了，谁让他高兴他就能划个据点给人玩玩，新上位的倒还有两把刷子，人也机灵——也是，人人都漂亮，身段都妖娆，能把床占稳必有绝活，可惜没骨头。<br/>
"没你这事我也当不久青云坞主。这下他们倒省事了。"<br/>
"力有余则为国为民，力不足则行侠仗义。天地之大，总有我力所能及之事。我原本是这么想的。可掀开那层天理昭昭，底下暗流同出一脉，极深、极黑、极恶，水系横跨东西纵贯南北，礁石相抵旋涡环生。我学会的第一件事，就是伪装成一枚听话的棋子，依附一个表面正确的势力。"<br/>
"济苍生，诛宵小。我不成，武林盟主都没那么大脸揽这活。何况恶人杀不尽。穷乡僻壤多山匪，饥荒时节皆恶霸，洪水酷暑尽术士。虽然也有那种天生心理变态，不干坏事不得劲的，但那是少数，他们能活这么久，就是因为源源不断的有走投无路的流民进谷卖命——哦，还有相信那套以杀止杀漂亮话的小毛孩，眼睛只看得见张三偷李四猪，李四抢张三米，也不知道把大堤补一下。洪水没决堤这两都是没胆子惹事的良民，不补明年还有千千万万个张三李四。"<br/>
"居高位，扬名姓。也不成，我不过是山庄外门子弟，半点家族势力都蹭不到，再好再坏别人也不会把我联系去山庄。何况没家世支持，我现在的位置就是天花板，没被拉下马就是万幸，哪能侥幸往上爬。饶是叶玄那般家境殷厚，也得靠年轻熬个三十年，熬死几个前朝余孽才有机会肖想武王城主。"<br/>
"也罢。阵营就不是用来做实事的。管酒管肉，正当打架，还能拿个好名声，多好的买卖。总之千错万错锅在恶人，指谁就杀谁，帮天子转移主要矛盾，引导愚昧乡民把怨恼指向天灾外敌，明面上装出个太平盛世尤可待的样子。这不就完事了，想这么多。"<br/>
"不该跟你说这些。我充其量是志不成心有怨，和你们这种有家仇国恨的比起来显得我矫情。"<br/>
万籁俱寂，世间仿佛只剩下二人的心跳与鼻息。<br/>
良久，一声微不可察的叹息揉碎在氤氲的雾气中。<br/>
身后人大概是睡了，柳时君这么想着，一手掂起腿，一手扶上腰，刚要把人背回屋。<br/>
"没睡。"<br/>
"我也不懂。"<br/>
"浩气要是能借我一半兵——”<br/>
“北，清契丹。"<br/>
“南，灭南诏。”<br/>
“西，破吐蕃。”<br/>
“东，诛倭寇。”<br/>
“刀之所向，皆成国土。如何？”<br/>
柳时君倚风狂笑，“你这春秋大梦做得倒是不比我小，”偏头对上燕行止双眼，神情渐渐温和，“我眼光真好。”<br/>
“这次能留多久？”<br/>
“三天。”<br/>
“还会回来……”<br/>
“阵营无新事，你有趣得多。”<br/>
为什么柳时君知道燕行止在千岩关？<br/>
提问也分三六九等，这一例应当归去最上不了台面的那类。<br/>
第一，柳时君只有两成把握能在千岩关碰上燕行止。<br/>
第二，柳时君走这趟就不是冲着他去的。<br/>
浩气高层和恶人勾结，还在隐元会中安插了眼线。这件事虽然叶玄没有明说，柳时君也足够眼神清明自己领悟一二。<br/>
缺乏决定性的证据，当面对质只会打草惊蛇反遭打灭，暗中提醒也只能动摇阵营内部本就不强的信任纽带。举目四望也无可靠的盟友，倒是窥见几对半是监视半是静待时机撕喉饮血的竖瞳。而什么也不做，必然面临可预见的分裂和蚕食。<br/>
叶玄首当其冲。要拉叶玄下马，第一步就是除去自己。旁敲侧击的试探开始收束范围，柳时君又哪是坐以待毙之人。<br/>
死局，唯有外力可破之。<br/>
燕行止，能用。<br/>
恶人本就结构松散拥兵自立，内战更是毫无顾忌得摆在明面上推崇强者。刃指同袍吞并据点，以下犯上杀人夺权皆为寻常。燕行止后来居上独揽千岩大理，扬旌之名无人不识力压一众，必然触了众怒。一年前没被难为，是因为那会恶人主力忙于应对打到凛风堡的浩气，没空管他。如今打回三八线，主要矛盾从外敌转换为对自己权位有威胁的同僚，他的麻烦大了。<br/>
粮草充足，将士骁勇还好说，就千岩关的状况，明眼人都能看出他甚至凑不齐一两队亲信的近卫，如此排兵，只能是被多方势力渗透。会亲自追查欺风，也侧面说明他手上尚且不具有威慑限制“友方”动作的把柄。<br/>
隐元会的眼线，安排了千面假扮自己与其周旋。燕行止的合作，他没有选择，不可能拒绝。那就只剩下最棘手的一个问题。<br/>
叶玄……瞒又瞒不住，骗又骗不过，要死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>